


Night Moves

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Extra Treat, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Ben wants her, and he wants Finn, and Finn feels the same, and both of them hate how much they desire that third line between the two of them, drawn with ash and bone and blade.
Relationships: Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



It isn't that Rey doesn't like to be touched. She loves the rapturous feel of skin gliding against skin, or the safe sensation of firm arms wrapped around her in a bone-crushing hug. She loves the flutter of lips against her back, or tasting a leisurely path along her inner thigh, or crashing against her mouth. She does.

Too much has passed in her life for her to be comfortable all at once with any given touch. She needs to know what's coming, offer permission or have the option of denial. And she likes to give the order.

She also likes to watch.

"Touch him," she says, voice firm, chin gesturing. Finn and Ben both glance at the other, their expressions matching in quiet, resentful suspicion. This tender kaleidoscope of love and sex is still new to them, and to the others they allow to sparkle and switch in the perimeter of their fragile triad. Ben wants her, and he wants Finn, and Finn feels the same, and both of them hate how much they desire that third line between the two of them, drawn with ash and bone and blade.

But as much as they resent their own arousal, they both will follow Rey's commands. Ben reaches out first, the more eager to please tonight in the precarious state of his salvation. His large hand finds the strong pectoral muscle on Finn's chest, stroking hard lines across his skin as Finn holds back the gasp they can both feel. Emboldened, Ben's mouth goes to Finn's other nipple, biting with soft pressure,

"Do the same."

Finn fixes her with a more reluctant stare. Rey waits. He can stop this, walk out, with or without his clothes. They can go back to the inconstant fumbles between them until the brewing passion boils over again and she finds him once more in a supply closet with Ben's mouth wrapped around his prick. Or he can consent now. It's his choice.

Finn grabs Ben's jaw, yanking him up and kissing him hard. Rey doesn't have to hear Ben's groan to feel the intensity of his reaction. Sparks shoot pleasantly through her as Finn takes a loose grip on Ben and begins to stroke.

It's beautiful. They're beautiful. Rey lounges in the chair, hard as it is, while they move towards the bed. She drapes one leg over the arm of the chair, spreading herself wide, idly running her own fingers through the tangle of hair between her legs before she delves in to rub her clit in rich, delicious circles she knows both of them can sense. She and Ben used to tease each other this way through their bond, across space and inside the guttural urges of their own minds. Finn is new to the use of his powers, but he's had every reason to want to develop this shared intimacy. He's not a Jedi yet, but when he gets to it, he might be the first one in history to master distance-sex before he builds a lightsaber.

Rey's self-pleasure proves to be distracting. Finn and Ben are still touching each other, with Ben's hand now clumsily grasping Finn's dick. They will go no further until Rey gives them the order, but each steals glances back to her, eyes locked on the motion of her hand while she touches herself.

She considers her options.

She could order Ben to his knees and suck Finn into his mouth. She could order Ben to coax three of his huge fingers into Finn one by one. She could order Finn to kneel before her and worship her with his mouth while Ben drives into him, and order them to switch places the moment she comes. She does love that sweet need-pain that crosses Ben's face whenever Finn pushes into him. Perhaps she'll have him go first, and let herself feel everything he feels as she bends to kiss Finn over his head.

She could take them both, Finn thick and pulsing in her cunt, Ben hot and trembling in her ass, their arms locked around her, holding her, keeping her safe and loved as they move against her in a unison that can only be directed by minds linked in passion, until she flies apart between them, her throat raw with her own cries.

Rey presses her finger against herself harder, and feels the echo of her pleasure inside them. Finn bites down on Ben's lip, and Ben squeezes Finn as he groans, and Rey watches them hungrily, wanting them to touch her, wanting them forever. She knows what she's going to order them to do now, and she knows they'll love every moment because they love her.

It's going to be a long, wonderful night.


End file.
